Narcissists
by snitchxwitch
Summary: You could call me a narcissist, I suppose. That would be what you would call someone who fell in love with their mirror image wouldn’t you? Warnings: TWINCEST, M/M Relationships
1. Chapter 1: Mirrored Thoughts

A/N: This is my first F/G slash story. This is just an introductory chapter. It will be up to you guys to let me know whether or not you want it to continue. Enjoy.

****

Fred and George's POV:

You could call me a narcissist, I suppose. That would be what you would call someone who fell in love with their mirror image wouldn't you? That's exactly what I've done, you know. I've fallen in love and lusted after my reflection.

I've fallen for my twin.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I'm standing out our window watching him sleep. Watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and trying to impossibly count all the freckles on his face. 28. He has 28 freckles on his nose. I run my finger down my nose and wonder how many are on mine. Are we really exact copies? I turn back to the window and my fingers play with the top button on my pajamas. I glance down and almost expect to find a gaping wound where my heart is. Of course, he doesn't know he has my heart. If he ever knew he would never look at me the same and I would probably lose him because of it eventually. I'm guessing a missing heart hurts a lot less than losing my other half. I sigh and walk back to my bed. As I pull the covers up I glance over at his sleeping form again. I close my eyes and hope not to dream of him tonight.

* * *

**George's POV:**

He's standing next to the window again. I don't have to look because I can feel him there. He does that almost every night. He looks so lost when he stares out into the night like that. It's times like this when I wish I could walk over to him, wrap my arms around him, and whisper to him that I'll fix it. Whatever's wrong, I'll fix it. Fred and I tell each other everything. He tells me everything. Everything but this. I have a secret too though. Fred doesn't know that I love him. More than a brother should. I peek over at him and my chest throbs. I watch him stare at his chest in wonder. The pain in his eyes cuts through me and leaves me lying there bleeding. More than anything at that moment all I want to do is grab him and kiss it all better. Even though I know my lips would drive him away forever. I wince knowing that bearing his pain and mine is infinitely better than losing him permanently. I close my eyes again and hope not to dream of him tonight.

* * *

A/N: I'm also looking for a beta if anyone would be so kind.


	2. Chapter 2: Cracks in the Glass

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation for about 3 months. Plus when I left I wasn't even sure if I was leaving this story at just a drabble or continuing it. But WOW! I came back and the response I've had to continue this overwhelmed me. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. You made it's continuation possible and made me do several happy dances. Oh and for those of you who asked for a timeline on this. I had imagined this would take place right after the boys left Hogwarts on their brooms. They're back at the burrow and are going to make arrangements for the store and flat they buy in Diagon Alley during the story.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I wake up to the sun shining through our window. It's a Saturday. Which means George and I will be testing our new Wheezes. Our last idea for the Insta-Post Owl didn't fare so well. It's supposed to be a one use owl that self destructs after your letter is delivered. The bloody thing exploded too early last time. I didn't even have the note off it's leg. Thankfully I think we're developing some new Wonder Witch products today. I roll out of bed and dig around for some clean clothes. I pull an old Gryffindor shirt and some jeans out of one of the piles on the floor. As I stroll down to the bathroom I think about last night. My chest throbs at the thought of George. Sometimes if I wonder if love is worth all of the pain it causes.

I push open the bathroom door and dump my clothes on the sink. When I turn around my heart stops. George is standing there with a towel wrapped around his hips, running a hand through his wet hair. Drops of water trail down his chest, sliding through the dusting of hairs and in between the valleys of lean muscle. His skin looks so smooth that I almost can't stop my hand from reaching out and stroking it. Even his eyelashes have tiny droplets on them. Like tear drops, I think. I swallow the lump in my throat as I feel the heat rush up my face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," I stammer and grab my clothing. I run down the hallway to our bedroom and slam the door behind me. I glance down at my now tented pajamas and all I can hear is the rushing of blood in my ears for a few moments.

"Fuck," I whisper.

* * *

**George's POV:**

I stretch and stare at the ceiling. Ah, Saturday. Product testing day. I chuckle to myself as I recall our least session. We had been trying our new product idea the Insta-Post Owl. It was supposed to be a one use post owl. I had sent it off with a note to Fred who was on the other side of the house. Not a minute later I heard a bang and a shout. When I ran to find Fred he emerged from our room covered in feathers and soot. I laugh to myself again as I grab clean clothes so I can shower.

I stand under the spray of the shower for a good 30 minutes before I realize that turning into a prune is not going to help the other situation I'm in. Shutting the water off I grab my towel and begin to dry off as I ponder my current problem. Why was Fred so upset? Was it something I'd done? I'd watched him closely for the last few weeks. It seemed like every time he thought I wasn't looking I'd catch him glance at me and I'd watch anguish flash across his face. It made me ache to think I was the reason he's so miserable. Especially when the only thing I feel for him is love. Just as I wrap the towel around my hips I hear the door open. I push the hair out of my eyes and look up to see Fred standing there. His eyes are wide and terrified for a moment before they travel down my body. A heat tingles along my body as I feel his eyes journey down my chest before whipping back up to my face. He stutters an apology at me before running out of the door again. I sigh and look into mirror. Only I don't see _my_ face, I see Fred's. I see _his_ eyes and I see the heat that I saw in them when they studied my body. I shiver and feel myself harden.

"Fuck," I whisper.

* * *

Please review. They make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Glancing into the Cracks

**!ADULT CONTENT CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note:**

Ah, the first smut of my story. Enjoy darlings. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Chapters 3 & 4 were originally going to be one chapter, but it just felt wrong to lump the smut in with the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I slide my pajamas over my hips and my hard cock bounces free of its cotton confines. I hiss as I close my eyes and wrap my hand around myself. My hand slides up and down as I bring images of a wet George to mind. I bite my lip as I remember how soft and creamy his skin looked. I'd wanted to run my hands over every inch of him so badly. Is he that smooth _everywhere_? I'd use the freckles spattered all over the lovely expanse of his chest to play connect the dots with my tongue. I loved the way his collarbones jutted out and begged for me to mark them and claim him as mine. I thrust into my hand and think of his lips next. God, how badly I wanted to kiss them until they were red and swollen. I wanted to kiss him up to the point where he couldn't breathe and he had to breathe me in to survive. I pumped my hand up and down faster as I finally thought of the water that had dripped down his body. That lucky water that got to run down his body, over his hips, and underneath that towel. I was was terribly jealous of those water droplets. Imagine being jealous of water droplets? Well, I was. I could picture the droplets in my mind as they slid under the material, along the valleys made by his muscles, through those dense curls, before resting on the skin right beside his cock.

* * *

**George's POV:**

I let the towel drop to the floor as I grab my half-hard cock and close my fingers around it. I moan from the contact and the first thing I think about are Fred's eyes on me. What I really think about is the heat in them. I don't want to believe it was my imagination. I want to think that it was really there and that it was for me. The desire that I imagined burned in them sizzles along my skin as I grip myself and stroke up and down. I remember how his eyes traveled down my body and goose-flesh rises on my skin. I think about how he looked like he wanted to eat me. I would've gladly let him too. I imagine Fred coming over to me instead of just standing there. I picture him kissing me slow and deep and stroking my face with one hand while his other strokes along my back. I ache for the tenderness I imagine in his touch. The softness I want from his wandering fingers and hands. Letting my mind drift I come across even darker fantasies. I hiss and stroke faster when I settle on a image of us panting and tangled together. Sliding against each other, slicked with sweat and moaning each other's names. I imagine his breath at my neck and him whispering in my ear. I shiver when I pretend I can feel his mouth on my neck and I stare at his face and see the same heat in his eyes that I imagined earlier.

* * *

**Fred and George's POV:**

I gasp as I feel every nerve in my body tighten. _His_ face dances before my eyes right before I almost black out. I cry out, spasm, and cum all over my hand and the floor in pearly strands. I stand there letting my breathing slow while watching the mess cool. I drop my face into my hand and start to sob as I let the remnants of my brother's name slip from my lips.

* * *

Ah, our sad and lovely boys. I feel bad torturing them but I enjoy it too much. Reviews please?


	4. Chapter 4: Damage Goes Unnoticed

Author's Note: *face palm* Sorry, short chapters just seem to be my specialty. I can't help it. I also know the story seems to be moving a bit slow. Something that bothered me about other stories was everything seemed to move so fast. So I've slowed mine down a bit. Please enjoy.

* * *

Fred's POV:

I finally manage to pull myself together enough to at least cast a cleaning spell. The evidence of my betrayal is gone with the wave of my wand. Pulling myself off the floor I throw the clothes on my bed along with myself. Staring up at the canopy I wonder how I'm ever going to look at George's face again after what I just did. I close my eyes and think of everything I would lose if George ever found out my secret. Images of us laughing, riding brooms together, and teasing Ron flash through my mind. No one understands me like George. He's there when I don't even know I need him. Then I imagine myself alone and my chest tightens. It feels like I've been punched in the stomach and I stop trying to imagine my life without George immediately. I pull the covers over my head and wait for him to get back from his shower.

* * *

George's POV:

I sit on the bathroom floor so long that I wonder if I've become part of the tile by now. I mutter a quick cleaning spell to remove all traces of my disgrace. I grab the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me. I pull them on quickly and wander over to the window. Staring across the garden I ponder what Fred would think of me if he knew what I'd been doing. I breathe in the morning air and let memories drift in and out of focus in my thoughts. I remember Fred and me as children fighting over a book, Fred and me hiding all of Ron's underwear, nicking food from the Hogwarts kitchens, and throwing old sweets to the octopus in the lake. I smile fondly and stare at the clouds until a shadow passes over my happy reminiscing. If Fred ever knew how I felt there would never be anymore of those memories. Ice that feels like a million splinters shoots along my spine. Reluctantly I pull myself away from the window and walk down the hall to face Fred.

* * *

Fred's POV:

The door creaks open and I throw the covers away from my head. George is standing in the doorway looking over at me.

"The shower's free if you want," he tells me as he walks the rest of the way into our room and sits down on his bed.

"Nah, I'm fine," I lie casually. I shove the clean clothes off the end of my bed with my foot while I throw the covers off and sit up. I find some clothes I'd already worn once so I can change out of my pajamas into something suitable for the day. I quickly make the swap and turn back to George.

"You ready to get working on some new Wonder Witch products?" I ask grinning at him while I wait for an answer. I see a strange expression leaving George's eyes before he returns my smile full watt and nods his head.

"Of course, brother mine. So what are we developing for the lovely ladies today?" he asks, wandering over to grab some papers off of our desk.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I did have a couple of ideas though." I respond following him over to the desk.

* * *

George's POV:

I open the door to find Fred in his bed completely covered by his blankets. He whips them off of his head when he hears me start to enter the room though. I let him know he can go shower if he wants to, but he says he's fine. That's when gets up and starts to change out of his pajamas. My heart almost stops when he slides his pants down. I'm drinking in every detail about Fred's body that I don't get to see often enough while I can. All too soon he's covering up his lovely figure and his voice is breaking through my daydream. I manage to catch the end of his question.

". . .some new Wonder Witch products?" he asks grinning at me and waiting for an answer. His beauty catches me off guard and I spend a moment staring before shaking myself mentally. I smile brightly and nod at him.

"Of course, brother mine. So what are we developing for the lovely ladies today?" I ask as I stroll over to our desk to find our last list of product ideas. I clear the last cobwebs of indecent thoughts away as he mentions something about having some ideas when he follows me over to the desk.

* * *

Fred and George's POV:

I spend the rest of the day next to him planning new products. Every time he moves just a little too close I can't breathe. I find myself leaning towards him too though. I only want to be out of breath when it's his fault. Then I think about everything I could lose if he found out and it instantly sobers me. I know I'll never be able to hold him close like I want to, but maybe at least this way I won't drive him away. I think everything can be okay between us. Besides, I won't chance breaking the mirror and losing my reflection.

* * *

*rocks back and forth on toes* well, did you like it? please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Different Kind of Damage

**A/N: **Sorry! Stuff has just been so busy here in RL. I know you guys have been anxious for some F/G action. It's coming real soon. I mostly have my chapters outlined, so don't fear. Oh and this chapter has a guest pairing and a guest POV which are important to the story line. But don't worry I wouldn't make you guys suffer through a hetero pairing. Enjoy.

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I love them!

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I put down the letter I'm reading and grin. George is going to be so excited that Harry's visiting the burrow for the summer. While we aren't in Harry's year, George and I are quite fond of him as he's always a good sport for testing some new Wheezes on. I throw a clean shirt on and run downstairs to find him.

"Hey mum, have you seen George?" I ask as I dash through the kitchen.

She looks up from the laundry that she's doing and tells me he's out in the garden doing some work. I smile, thank her, and wander out to find him. I discover him bent over and red faced trying to coax a particularly aggravated garden gnome out of the ground. I stifle a laugh and walk up behind him.

"Having fun?" I inquire. He turns around to glare at me.

"Not really," he huffs. "You were supposed to help me." George informs me grumpily.

"Sorry." I shrug apologetically as he turns around to work at the gnome again. Honestly, I'm not really that sorry though and I'm sure he knows that too. "I have some news you'll like though." I offer. George turns around to look at me. I have stifle another laugh when I see he's got more dirt on his face than freckles at this point.

"Well?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Harry's coming today! Actually he should be here shortly." I tell him excitedly. His face brightens considerably and he grins at me before he walks over to clap me on the back.

"I better get cleaned up then." he says and begins to shake the loose dirt from his hair. I yell in protest when he tries to get dirt on me too. I chase George back into the house and he heads upstairs just as someone tumbles out of the floo.

"Harry!" I call pulling him off of the floor. George calls out a hello from upstairs.

"I never did learn to land on my feet." He grins sheepishly. I shuffle him away before my mother can smother him and help him bring his things up to Ron's room.

"Ron is out with Dad right now but he should be back soon." I tell him and turn to leave when he stops me.

"Would you mind keeping me company for a while? I just. . .don't wanna be alone." he mumbles while a faint blush creeps over his cheeks. I clap him on the back and sit next to him.

"No problem there, Harry. George is getting cleaned up now so I've nothing to do anyway." I answer cheerfully. Nodding his head in thanks he smiles at me and we begin to chat while George finishes his shower.

* * *

**George's POV:**

After I finish my shower I walk back to my room and grab some clothes so I can find Fred and Harry. Strolling down to Ron's room I find Fred sitting with Harry on the spare bed and jealousy whips through my rib cage and burns in my stomach. Fred has his arms wrapped around the smaller boy while Harry's head is tucked into _my_ brother's shoulder. Tears burn at the edges of my vision and I let out a shaky breath. Fred raises his head when he hears me and Harry turns to face the doorway. Fred's smile falters when he sees my expression and I storm away before he can say a word.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

Releasing Harry I lean back and rub my hands across my face. Harry takes off his glasses and cleans them on his shirt and turns to watch me before asking me what had just happened.

"I dunno." I groan. He just sits quietly for a moment while I sit there and try to figure out what _did_ just happen.

"Fred?" Harry says trying to catch my attention. I sigh and sit up so I can talk to him.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"Ron told me there was something weird going on between you two for the last couple weeks. Did you wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps." he tells me, parroting my earlier words from when he had broken into sobs over Sirius. I'd felt so bad that I'd pulled him into a fierce hug before George had walked in. Biting my lip I consider his offer. Can I trust Harry with what's really been going on? I ponder it for a moment and when I look at him and see the familiar sincerity in his eyes I know Harry is probably the one person who _would_ understand.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smile. "It's kinda complicated though." I warn him. He just laughs good naturedly.

"I think I can keep up." he grins. So I tell him about everything. How I fell in love with George and how I don't know how to stop feeling the way I do. How it's so dangerous that my heart beats for the only person I can't have.

"How do you know that?" he says suddenly.

Blinking at him owlishly I ask "Know what?"

"That you can't have him." he clarifies. "How do you know that for sure?" he demands. I shake my head.

"Even if he _did_ want to be with me no one would accept us. We're brothers, Harry. Twins at that." I point out. Tears form at the edge of my vision and I brush them away before Harry can see them.

"You know one of my best relationships was a secret? No one ever knew about us." he whispers while gazing off.

"Who was it?" I ask quietly.

"Cedric." he states simply and my eyebrows fly into my hairline. He chuckles at my reaction. "Yeah, I'm sure you weren't expecting that."

"Not really" I respond honestly. "I didn't even know you were gay." I remind him.

He turns to the window before continuing. "I'm not. Gay, that is. But how do you think the wizarding world would react if they found out their Golden Boy liked girls _and_boys?" He sighs sadly.

"Probably not that well" I grimace.

"So, of course we couldn't tell anyone. But we were still so happy. Even if we had to hide. It was right for _us_." he states vehemently. I look over at him.

"I thought you dated Cho last year though." I ask him. His expression darkens and he scowls before answering.

"Cho was Cedric's cover. I was so miserable after he died that I went to talk to her because she was the only other person who knew Cedric like I did. It was stupid but after we talked our relationship grew out of a need for comfort more than anything else. It was a mess." he mumbles. Tears make their way down his cheeks again.

"I just missed him. You know?" he chokes. I hug him tightly. He sighs and shakes his head. Rubbing his face to wipe away the tears he looks me in the eye.

"Sorry about that. Look, Fred, you can't help who you fall for. Remember that, okay?" he advises me as he gets up to stretch and walk out of the room to leave me with my thoughts. I sit there for who knows how long before I decide to get up again. I glance towards the garden on my way down the hall.

"You can't help who you fall for." I sob quietly.

* * *

**George's POV:**

Days pass before I speak to Fred again. At first I'm too angry to speak to him about what I saw and then I just become too embarrassed. I don't even know if he and Harry are anything more than friends but I'm too afraid to find out. I know I can't have my brother to myself but the thought that he's possibly in a relationship hurt bad enough without the added sting of him being with another guy. Fred tries to get me alone several times but I brush him off with a lame excuse every time until he finally corners me in the shed one night. I'm just putting my broom back on the rack when he spins me around and slams me into the wall. Fred's angry face comes into view before he pokes me in the chest with his finger and demands to know what the hell my problem is. My face contorts in anger as I spit at him that him and his secrets are my problem.

"What bloody secrets?!" Fred shouts.

"You and Harry! When did you two love birds shack up together, hmm? You used to tell me everything and now you're keeping things from me!" I yell. Fred just chuckles darkly and releases me. I rub my chest when he moves back. He stares at me until I can't help but to fidget uncomfortably.

"What?" I demand glaring at him. He just laughs bitterly and shakes his head. He walks to the door and turns back just long enough to tell me that I need to talk to Harry before slipping out and leaving me in the dark.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

How I ended up the twins personal council is a mystery. But I find myself listening to George spill his guts about his brother where his brother sat only days before. Of course this is only after I assure him that Fred and I aren't dating. He tells me everything while crying quietly. How he fell in love with Fred and how he doesn't know how to stop feeling the way he does. How it's so dangerous that his heart beats for the only person he can't have.

"How do you know that?" I ask him and I have sudden sense of déjà vu'.

He blinks at me and asks "Know what?"

"That you can't have him." I clarify. "How do you know that for sure?" I demand. He shakes his head.

"Even if he _did _want to be with me no one would accept us. We're brothers, Harry. Twins at that." He points out. I watch him quickly brush away tears. So I tell him what I told Fred about Cedric. I explain how sometimes others aren't going to understand your choices but that he shouldn't let that get in the way of what he wants. He doesn't speak after that so I get up to leave.

"Look, George, you can't help who you fall for. Remember that, okay?" I advise him before stretching and walking out of the room to leave him with his thoughts. I'm almost to the stairs when I hear a quiet sob.

* * *

**George's POV:**

"You can't help who you fall for." I sob quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was my longest chapter yet. I think I earned my reviews this time. *waits patiently*


	6. Chapter 6: Smashing the Mirror

**A/N:**Whoo! I'm on a roll with these longer chapters. Now, let's see if I can keep it up. Whoops. I just realized I never stuck one of these in any of my chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, places, yada, yada, yada. The almighty J.K. Rowling does. I just like playing with them. Of course this isn't a library so I can't promise they will come back in good condition. Sadly I also make no profit off this. I do it for fun.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

Whatever snit George had worked himself into worked itself out after our little 'conversation'. It was just in time too. I'd been working on a surprise the last couple weeks and had finally received the owl I'd been waiting for. I read over the letter again to make sure everything is in order before I go to find George and tell him the news. Walking down the hallway I spot Harry lounging on his bed in Ron's room so I stop to grab him too. After all he was the one that gave us the money to start our business so it only felt right that he got to hear the news too.

"Hey, Harry! Come with me," I call and he hops up off the bed to talk to me.

"What'd you need?" he asks me. I just motion for him to follow me and continue my path to our room.

"What is it?" he asks again.

"You'll see," I tell him. He frowns at my response while jogging to catch up. I walk into my room and tell my brother to get up.

"What's up, Fred?" he asks on his way over to us. I dig the letter out of my pocket with flourish and begin to read from it while watching their faces from the corner of my eye. I don't have to read for very long before getting a reaction.

"Dear Mr. Weasley, We are happy to inform you that the property you inquired about Diagon Alley is indeed available. If you wish to become the proprietor of this store you'll need to fill out the necessary paperwork below and send in the first month's rent. . ." I read sternly. Harry's eyes widen to the size of tea saucers and George's face transforms into a huge grin.

"This is brilliant! This means we can open our own joke shop!" he yells grabbing the letter from me to finish reading. Laughing at his reaction I tell him that was kind of the point.

"Yep and it's all thanks to our Harry here," I remind him while clapping Harry on the back.

"That's right! Harry, this is fabulous. We wouldn't be able to do this without you," George tells him seriously. Harry just blushes and mutters something about remembering our promise not to tell our mother where the galleons came from. We laugh and let Harry leave to find Ron. George smiles and flops down onto his bed. Stretching he turns on his side to face me.

"You really want to open this shop?" he asks me grinning.

"Of course I do! I even picked my favorite twin to co-own the shop with," I tell him casually. He rolls his eyes and pops me upside the head playfully.

"I'm your only twin," he reminds me laughing. I wave his comment off in a business-like manner.

"Details, details," I tell him grabbing the papers from his hand. Reading them over once more I add my signature to the bottom of one of the pages.

"Would you like to sign?" I ask George offering him the paper and a quill. Taking them he adds his signature next to me. I dash into to Ron's room to borrow Pig. The silly thing twitters around my head before settling down enough so that I can tie the papers to its leg.

"Take these to Gringotts, Pig," I order the bird as it buzzes out the window.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do," George tells me smirking.

"What's that," I ask.

"Tell mum," he responds and laughs as he watches the blood drain from my face.

* * *

**George's POV:**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" mum screams. I feel Fred flinch back the same time I do. Looking over at him I gather my resolve.

"I said that Fred and I-" I begin.

"-have started our own business in Diagon Alley," Fred finishes for me. Mum spends another 15 minutes yelling at us for being so utterly irresponsible before giving up. She sighs in defeat. She's gotten used to this over the years and is probably just waiting for the day for us to tell her that we've become nudists or something equally as horrifying.

"Will you two be staying here anymore then?" she asks wearily.

"No, there's a flat above the shop-" I explain.

"-that George and I will be staying in, mum." Fred concludes. She nods her head and tells us that we should probably start with the boxes in Percy's room. On our way out she tells us to remind Ginny to set up the spare bed in her room for Hermione as she'll be arriving this afternoon. We promise to do so and thank her before heading off to the attic.

When we get there we start sorting through boxes. Several are full of failed products and are tossed in the garbage. Fred pulls a Headless Hat out of one of the boxes and stuffs it on my head. He laughs until I stuff a Canary Cream into his mouth. He squawks indignantly until he turns back to his normal ginger-haired self. After that he decides to quietly help me sort through the rest of the stuff.

"Hey, Fred?" I ask

"Mmmmm," he responds.

"You have a better eye for design than I do. Wouldn't you agree?" I ask him.

"I suppose," he murmurs distractedly.

"So, why don't you handle the store front? I'll work on setting up the flat upstairs," I offer.

"Sure," he smiles. We spend the rest of the afternoon sorting the remaining products and discussing some new ideas and a layout for our shop. We hear the commotion when Hermione arrives and go down briefly to greet her. After that it's a couple hours before were interrupted again. We hear footsteps in the hallway before someone opens the door.

"Hey guys?" Harry asks peering around the door.

"Hi, Harry! What did you need?" I ask.

"How about a Canary Cream?" Fred offers.

"I'll pass," Harry tells us. He informs us that dinner's done before heading back out. We get off the floor and brush the dust of ourselves before following him out the door.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

Dinner is noisy as usual but even more so tonight with the news of our impending shop.

"You can't be serious?" Hermione asks with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, we can be-"

"-but usually we choose not to," George and I tell her wisely. She rolls her eyes and turns to talk to Ginny about some book she's been reading.

"Shoo ooo guys are eelly oooving out ten?" Ron asks around a mouthful of food. Hermione gives him a distasteful look which causes him to blush and swallow so he can repeat his question. George and I chuckle which only causes Hermione to glare at us.

"I mean, you guys are really moving out then?" he repeats.

"Yup. There's a flat above the shop," I inform him.

"Yeah, Fred is taking care of the lower level and I'll be organizing the flat above," George adds. I nod in agreement and reach across the table for the mashed potatoes. Ginny hands them to me and asks when we plan on leaving.

"Next few days actually," I respond and the noise at the table suddenly hushes.

"That soon?" mum asks looking slightly teary-eyed.

"Uh, yeah. We're setting up the shop tomorrow and throwing a party to celebrate. The flat should be ready in the next couple days," George explains. Mum smiles and pats him on the cheek.

"I guess you two really are growing up," she smiles fondly. George and I give her matching horrified looks.

"Us?" I clarify.

"Grow up?" he asks.

"George, that would be terribly tragic wouldn't it?" I ask him.

"Indeed," he nods sagely. The table bursts into laughter and the rest of dinner is spent planning our party.

* * *

**George's POV:**

Everything manages to get set up in the shop front in time for the party. This being a miracle really considering how many crates had to be unpacked. Fred sets up large punch bowl which he spikes heavily of course. There are a few tables of snacks and enough room to dance. Lights from the party globes we set up twinkle across the walls and floor. We set up the sound system just before 8 when everyone is due to arrive. Music floats through the air as Mum and Dad step through the door. It's about an hour into the party when everyone is chatting happily and dancing. Hermione tells us she's actually quite impressed with how everything turned out.

"It looks great!" she shouts over the music.

"Thanks!" I shout back.

"We try!" Fred tells her a bit too close too her ear. She flinches but thankfully doesn't say anything.

In another hour everyone is somewhat drunk including Fred and I. We wander around and watch the people who have coupled off to dance. Ron and Hermione are moving together in one corner and Harry and Ginny in another. We laugh as we watch Hermione try to put Ron's hands on her waist. He looks around panicked before settling into the new situation. After that it isn't long before mostly everyone is partied out and getting ready to leave.

"Great party guys," Harry tells us before walking out with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Our mother comes by to tell us that if we need anything we're to owl her immediately and hugs us both within an inch of lives. Promising we will, we usher her out with dad not far behind. After everyone finally wanders out I go find Fred.

"Hey, Fred?" I ask, my words only slightly slurred.

"Yeah?"

"How about a little extra celebration?" I offer holding up a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Fred grins broadly before snatching the bottle from my hands.

"Definitely," he smirks before taking a swig.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

30 minutes later George and I are plastered. Blinking I locate George off to my left and crawl over to him.

"George," I mumble trying to pull him up.

"Come on, get up, lets go to bed," I coax. I don't even care there aren't any beds upsatirs yet. We're far to drunk to be apparating anywhere.

He groans and reluctantly follows as we to try make it over to the staircase without falling on our faces. He leans on me until we make it to the bottom of the staircase where I tell him he's on his own. He flips me the finger and starts climbing. Several miserable, unbalanced moments later we finally reach the top of the stairs. As I climb the last of the stairs I stumble and crash into George sending us to the floor in an undignified heap. I end up smashed against George, my face inches from his. I can make out every one of his features and all I want do is ravage him. George turns to look at me and our eyes lock. That's when I lean down and kiss him. His mouth is warm and soft when I press against it with my own. His eyes widen for only a moment before he groans and kisses back. I press against him licking across his lips and he gasps letting me in. When our tongues swirl together I taste the Firewhiskey we've been drinking and something else that reminds me of Sugar Quills. I mentally smile at the thought. Threading my fingers through his hair I pull myself even closer and rock my hips against his. I moan into his mouth when they connect.

"Fred," he gasps.

When he says my name it's like hang over potion to my senses. I stumble backwards and give him a terrified look before apologizing and apparating back to the burrow. When I reach our bedroom back at home I slide down the wall and start hoping George won't remember this in the morning.

* * *

**George's POV:**

30 minutes later I'm almost passed out on the floor. Fred manages to pull me off the floor and force me to stumble over to the staircase. He tells me I'm on my own as I start to climb and I flip him off before staggering up. When I reach the top I turn to see if Fred has made it up when he collides forcefully with me and we end up in a heap on the floor. Turning my face to look at Fred I see he's only inches from my face. We lock eyes before he presses his lips to mine. I panic momentarily before he starts kissing me and when he does I groan and kiss him back. I feel him press into me and lick across my lips. I gasp and let him in. Our tongues swirl together and I can taste the Firewhiskey we've been drinking and the undercurrent of something else that is uniquely Fred. Funnily enough it reminds me of Licorice Wands and mentally I smile at the idea. He threads his fingers into my hair and rocks his hips against mine. I moan into his mouth when they connect.

"Fred," I gasp.

When I do though he pulls back from me panicked. I can see the alarm in his eyes before he whispers an apology and disapparates before my eyes. I lean back against the wall and slide down to sit there. I curl up and start hoping Fred doesn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:**Finally! Some F/G action. God, what took so long? Jk. Reviews, please? You know you want too and I'm too nice to hold the next chapter hostage. Well, on second thought. . .


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**A/N:** Firstly thank you to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK. Secondly, I apologize. I really do. I never meant to hold this chapter hostage. That was a joke. I've actually been really busy, it's was insane. I knew you guys were waiting but I never seemed to have time to work on the chapter. So here is the long awaited Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

**George's POV:**

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me long before I wanted it too. Groaning I pull myself off the floor from the spot I'd been sleeping in. I stretch to get the kinks out of my back that have managed to work their way during the night. I rub a hand over my face and head downstairs. Streamers hang limply from the rafters and cups and other odd ends are scattered haphazardly around the floor. I dig around for my wand to cast a few cleaning spells. When I finish up I find a chair to sit in and mull over my current situation. Closing my eyes I think back to the previous evening.

_. . . he's only inches from my face before he presses his lips to mine. When he starts kissing me I groan and kiss him back. I feel him press into me and lick across my lips. Gasping I let him in. Tongues swirl together in a slick, hot battle. Hips collide together with force before everything shatters to pieces._

I groan and cradle my head in my hands.

"Aw, shit," I mutter.

How am I supposed to even look at Fred? I don't even know if he remembers what happened last night. Glancing up from my hands I look over the clock to see it's almost 9am. Deciding I need tea and maybe some food before I can mull this over anymore I trudge up the stairs. Luckily the kitchen was one of the first things I had built in our flat upstairs. I set a kettle to boil while I warm a pan for some fried eggs. It's one of the few things I _can _cook. It's not long before I'm bringing a cup of piping tea and a plate of eggs over to the small table in the corner of the room. Realizing I've forgotten to make toast, I summon a couple slices of bread off the counter and toast them with a quick spell. I'm half-way through my meal before I can even think of Fred again. Sighing, I push the plate away and try to figure out what to do. I consider every idea I come up thoroughly with until I decide I'm just going to ignore it. I'm just going to pretend like nothing's happened. Fred can't get mad at me for something I don't even know that's happened, right? I recite my plan in my head again a few more times before groaning and dropping my head onto the table. I'm doomed.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I groan and stretch from my spot on the floor. Blinking away the fog and sleep from my eyes I focus on my surroundings. I glare at the twin beds and messy floor. I sigh with relief when I realize George isn't with me. George.

_. . .he's only inches from my face before I press my lips to his. When I start kissing him he groans and kisses me back. I press into him and lick across his lips. Gasping he lets me in. Tongues swirl together in a slick, hot battle. Hips collide together with force before everything shatters to pieces._

I grumble as I extract myself from the floor. I decide I need a good strong cuppa before I can think about George again. Sneaking downstairs I realize no one is up yet. I sigh in relief. Someone out there must like me because the Weasley household is never this quiet. After making my tea I sit down and try to mull over my problem. Sighing, I try to figure out what to do. I consider everything I can think of until I decide I'm just going to ignore it. It's cowardly, I know. Even more so because I seem to have started the kiss. But I'm just going to pretend like nothing's happened. George can't get mad at me for something I don't even know that's happened, right? I recite my plan in my head again a few more times before groaning and dropping my head onto the table. I'm doomed.

* * *

**George's POV:**

Landing outside the burrow with a pop I head inside to face the music. The kitchen is eerily quiet as I saunter through it to find someone who's awake. A shock of red flashes in the corner of my vision. I turn to find my brother sneaking up the stairs.

"Fred!" I shout-whisper. He cringes and turns around. I give him a puzzled look.

"You ok?" I ask, taking in his haggard appearance. "I know we had a lot to drink but-" he cuts me off with the wave of a hand.

" 'M fine," he yawns. "Just still a bit hung-over," he smiles blearily. I mentally sigh in relief.

"In that case lemme grab you a hang over potion. Mum should have some in the cabinet," I mutter as I wander over to the nearest cupboard.

"Nah. I'm good. I already had some this morning. Just not. . .tip-top yet," he explains striding over to where I'm standing. He yawns and stretches causing his shirt to slide up, reveling his tone stomach and a fine trail of red hair winding into his pajama bottoms. My face flushes and I turn around before he can notice.

"So what are we up to today George?" he asks, clapping me on the shoulder. Trying not to let him see my face, I mutter something about finishing stuff for the shop.

"Right!" he says brightly. "You have more blueprints right?"

"Yeah, uh, they're in our room. You want me to go grab them?" I ask, begging for an escape from his presence.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," he nods and I flee gratefully. Reaching our room I close the door and flop onto my bed. I groan and scrub my hands over my face and into my hair. _What am I going to do? I can't run away from my brother because I'm afraid of getting hard around him!_ _How am I supposed to sleep in the same room as him? _I moan pitifully and dig around for the plans. I have a sudden stroke of genius and double my efforts to find the plans. I cry out in triumph when I locate them under a dirty pair of shorts. As I read of the plans I smile widely. My plan will work just fine.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

Somehow the rest of the day manages to pass without major disaster. I mean, the incident with Ron's eyebrows relocating themselves to his backside is really only a _minor _disaster. We'll figure out how to make the dancing eyebrow candy work _eventually_. But I doubt Ron will help us test that candy anymore. I watched George pour over his blueprints for most of the morning. He spent hours muttering to himself before finally rushing off about an hour ago 'to take care of some business'. I sigh in relief when he finally leaves. I can't stop thinking about the noises he made last night. Spending every moment with him is going to be torture from now on. _What am I going to do? _I rest my head on the table just as the sound of George's return reaches my ears.

"Hey, Fred!" he calls eagerly.

"Hey, George. Business all taken care?" I ask, trying to smile convincingly.

"Yup. Actually I want to show you something," he says excitedly. "Mind popping over to the shop quickly?" he asks, practically vibrating with happiness.

"I suppose not-" is all I manage to say before he grabs my hand to side-along apparate me.

* * *

**George's POV:**

We land with a thump in the lower half of the shop.

"Merlin's beard! I could've done that myself," Fred shouts, looking slightly shaken. I pat him on the back.

"Sorry, Fred. Just excited," I say. "Come on upstairs! I wanna show you what I've done," I call, as I bound up the stairs. I hear him following slowly from behind. When I he reaches me in the kitchen he looks around.

"Kitchen looks the same," he says, looking bored. I sigh and push him towards the bedroom.

"I know. I'm talking about the rest of the flat," I tell him while I lead him into one of the newly decorated rooms.

"Wow, George. This is really nice," he smiles while looking around the newly furnished bedroom. Dark red carpet stretches across the floor, lit up softly by the fire place that's on the far wall. Accents of red and brown run through-out the theme of the room. A few plants sit in the corner winding up the window sill. Bookshelves line the wall to our left with a door in the corner nearest us. A plush looking double bed rest comfortably against the right hand wall filled with pillows and a comforter with matching hues of red and brown. Fred turns to me with a puzzled and slightly nervous look on his face.

"One bed?" he asks, gesturing at the bed likes it's offended him somehow. I nod.

"Follow me," I say and continue through the nearest door. When he enters he gasps. It's a replica of the bedroom we've just left only done in soft blues and greens.

"There's two bedrooms?" he asks, still sounding puzzled.

"Yeah. I thought we should get our own rooms since we have our own place. Like it?" I ask, rocking on my feet happily. Fred looks around the room again and I watch his expression darken briefly before confusion worms it's way onto his features again.

"But. . .we've always shared a room," he says, looking utterly perplexed and some-what sad.

* * *

Uh oh? Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8: All These Jagged Pieces

A/N: Here is a present! I feel bad about the lack of chapters. So I whipped up chapter 8. I have to say, I loved writing this chapter. I hope all enjoy reading it just as much!

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

My heart is pounding a frantic tattoo against my chest. We've never slept apart. _Never. _Not even in Hogwarts. We had beds right next to each other in the dorm. When we were younger we even slept in the same bed most of the time. I don't know if I _can_ sleep without George in the room. He's always been there. My security blanket. I glance over at him. I watch as his brow furrows and his mouth tightens. His obvious anger causes panic to shoot up my spine. _Does he remember what happened last night?_ I wonder. My stomach clenches painfully. _He must. _I think as I watch him regard me coolly. He's trying to get away from me and this is his plan. He probably thinks I'm going to molest him while he's sleeping. Cold sweat breaks out on my brow.

"Well, you don't have to be ungrateful," he spits, stomping back into the other bedroom. I chase after him frantically.

"George, wait!" I call, running after him. I grab his arm but he just shakes it off angrily. I try again and manage to stop him this time. I take advantage of his angry silence.

"Wait! I'm not ungrateful. I promise. George, come on, look at me." I plead, tugging on his sleeve. He turns around, glares at me, and crosses his arms over his chest. An angry expression etched onto his normally peaceful face. I sigh.

"I'm not ungrateful," I repeat. "It was just a shock. It's just. . ." I trail off unsure of how to explain it. He raises a brow.

"It's just. . .what?" he asks, looking not quite as furious as before. I glance at my shoes as if they're going to give me an answer.

"I dunno. I'm being silly, I guess. We've just never slept in our own rooms," I mumble, my face growing warm. _Please understand, _I hope silently. He laughs and hugs me suddenly. My eyebrows shoot into my hairline. _What the hell?_ He pulls away holding my shoulders. The tension in his body has disappeared.

"Fred," he laughs, shaking his head. "We're adults now. We get to enjoy our own rooms," he smiles.

"I guess you're right," I smile weakly. He pats my shoulder and walks into the kitchen.

"You want some lunch?" he calls back to me in the bedroom.

"Yeah. . .sure," I answer, slumping down into an armchair. I glance around the bedroom. It's nice and cozy, homey almost, but it's missing something. Glancing at mantle over the fireplace my stomach tightens again. A picture of George and I flying together sits next to a portrait of our family. I watch picture-George and picture-I lazily chase each other around, zipping in and out of the frame. Catching the gaze of the picture-George I realize exactly what's missing. This time it's not my stomach that aches it's my chest.

* * *

**George's POV:**

I lean against the kitchen and suck in a lungful of air. _That was horrible _I think to myself. I close my eyes against the sting building behind them. _He looked so lost. _Taking another deep breath I steady myself. _I didn't think he would fight_ _to stay in the same room._But I had to do it. I don't want to molest him in the middle of the night or something. I run my hand through my hair and push myself away from the wall. I rummage through the ice box for cheese to make sandwiches. After I make a some-what decent meal I grab some butter-beers and head back out to Fred. I catch him staring at a picture of us flying around the burrow.

"We should do that again soon," I say, nodding at the picture. He starts and looks back at me.

"What? Oh, flying? Yeah, we should," he says absently. He accepts the food and we eat in silence until the weight of the quiet becomes unbearable.

I catch his attention when he glances up from his sandwich, "I was thinking. . .we should move our stuff over today."

"Mmm," he nods in approval. We finish our sandwiches and head over to the burrow to pack.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

"Ugh. I didn't know we had so much stuff over there," I complain, sitting down on one of the several boxes now scattered around the room. I wipe the sweat from my brow with the edge of my t-shirt.

"Yeah, well, at least it's all over here now," George points out, glancing around. I stand and stretch causing popping noises to sing out from my spine. I sigh in relief. George just laughs.

"Well, it's getting late. You want anything to eat?" I ask, glancing over at the kitchen. George hums a negative and I gratefully shuffle towards one of the bedrooms.

"Oh, do you care which one I take?" I ask, looking over at him.

"No, you can pick first," he smiles widely. I stroll into the blue and green bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

**George's POV:**

I turn over again to stare grumpily at the wall. I reach for my wand to cast a _Tempus_ charm. The glowing numbers illuminate the dark room. **1:19 Am**. I toss my wand onto the floor angrily. I haven't slept more than 15 minutes so far tonight. I here a soft _thunk _from the bedroom next door. I know Fred isn't asleep either. I sigh in frustration and close my eyes, pretending to sleep.

**Fred's POV:**

I've been staring at the ceiling for approximately an hour now. I reach for my wand to cast a _Tempus _charm. The glowing numbers illuminate the dark room. **3:49 Am**. I toss my wand onto the floor angrily. I haven't slept more than 15 minutes so far tonight. I hear a muttered curse from the bedroom next door. I know George isn't asleep either. I sigh in frustration and close my eyes, pretending to sleep.

**Fred and George's POV:**

The sun filters into the room slowly. I roll over and try to ignore it's cheerful magenta illumination. _Fuck you, Mr. Sun_, I think sullenly. When the pink in the sky disappears and the room basks in a healthy yellow glow, I grumble in defeat. I head off to my bathroom. I'm going to need a cold shower this morning.

* * *

******Fred and George's POV:**

Breakfast is a strained and tense affair. Sitting at the table I study him surreptitiously. I can see the brackets of exhaustion around his eyes and a frown slowly working it's way onto his mouth. I choose to casually ignore them. Finishing the moving process today is going to be hell.

Time passes at a crawl all day. With the exhaustion finally takes it's toll before dinner, I don't even bother to say goodnight before slinking off to my room.

The pattern of sleepless nights continues for another 2 days. The bags under my eyes have gone from blue, to purple, to black. My temper is barely in check whenever someone asks me a question, let alone looks at me the wrong way. I know my sanity is slowly on it's way out the door too.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

After casting a _Tempus_ charm and discovering it's nearly **4:00 Am**, I'm ready to rip my hair out. _I've had enough!_ Throwing back the covers I storm out of my room into George's. I slam the door open and watch him jump in shock.

"Admit it! Just bloody admit it!" I shout angrily, storming over to his bedside. He faces clouds over instantly.

"Admit what?" he snaps, standing to meet me.

"You haven't slept either, have you?" I hiss angrily, poking him in the chest. He tires to hide it but I see the flash of guilt in his eyes before he can hide it.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he grumbles, shifting his feet. I shove him angrily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you bloody bastard! You're just to proud to admit it was a bad idea!" I snarl at him. He glares at me harshly. His expression breaks and he bows his head.

"We need separate bedrooms." he mumbles, turning away from me. Something inside me breaks.

* * *

**George's POV:**

He places his hands on my shoulders and gently turns me around again. His face in no longer contorted in anger. Some thing soft, sad, and painful has replaced it. I feel my throat tighten in response. I knew this was coming. Somehow I knew.

"I can't sleep without you, George," he whispers, stepping up to meet my body. I can feel the heat radiate from his lean form. The urge to lean into it is almost overwhelming. I drag in a harsh breath.

"You have to," I whisper, answering the unspoken questions in his eyes. Tears are burning at the edge of his eyes. I can feel them building in mine as well. He steps forward again, trapping me against the bed. He leans into me and his face hovers above mine.

"I _can't_," he insists quietly, letting his breath ghost across my lips just before he kisses me. Everything that was pulled taut in my body lets go. Like a guitar string that was wound too tight finally snapping. I melt into him thinking, _Fred is kissing me_. _Fred wants me. _Then it hits me. It hits me like a bludger to the gut. It's just as painful too.

"No," I gasp, pushing him away. He stumbles back and looks at me. The tears that have been gathering in his lashes finally spill over. I watch his face harden and the coldness in his face takes my breath away.

"Fine. Run away, " he murmurs, stepping back even further. My chest throbs and I swear I can feel the space between our hearts. He pops out of existence before I can say a thing. I stare at the empty spot on the floor. _What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! Reviews? Please?


	9. Chapter 9: Making a Mosaic Out of Misery

**A/N:** Many apologies! This chapter was delayed thanks to laziness and a monster computer virus that almost wiped out all of my files. ENJOY!

* * *

"_I can feel your pulse_

_like a moth inside a jar_

_and even this is still too far,_

_even this is still too far._

_I wanna be your skin._

_I wanna be your skin._

_I wanna feel everything you feel._

_I will be your covering."_

_~I Am Your Skin-The Bravery~_

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

_Throb. _Fuck._Throb. _My chest aches with every beat of my heart. I sit down on the stoop and stare at the sky. _I think I've just royally fucked up. _I sigh and cradle my head in my hands. _George. _The tears burn on their way down my cheeks. I push my hands to my eyes to make them stop. They won't stop. I don't think I'm even actually crying anymore. It's more like I'm leaking under the pressure of everything that's happened. _God dammit! Why'd I kiss him? _I squeeze my eyes together so tight I can see colors on my lids. _Because, _my brain supplies helpfully. _Because. . .you had too,_ it persists. _Shut up, _I mutter. I stand and glance down the empty street. I need. . .something. I need to fill this ache. I apparate again.

* * *

**George's POV:**

_Damn. Damn damn damn. _I touch my lips. They're still moist and warm. I sit down on the floor. _Fuck that. _I crawl over to the spot Fred was last standing and lay down. Pressing my face to the floor, I let the tears seep into the carpet. I'm a coward. A fucking coward. I close my eyes. _Fred. I'm so sorry, Fred. _I fall asleep thinking of him.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I'm drunk. Very, _very_, drunk. And cold. I'm cold standing outside the bar, staring at the sky. I run my hands through my hair and then slip them into my pockets. I miss George. _George. _I can feel it now. It's been there the whole night but I've been ignoring it. I look down at my chest. There's this _hole_ there. I can't see it for some reason. But I know it's there because I can feel it. It burns and shoots all this pain through my body. I frown at my chest. It's been chasing me and I won't let it catch me. _George. _George can make it go away. He'll keep me safe. I apparate. When I do, there's even more pain. All this pain along my side and wetness. I feel the wetness spreading. It's warm and I'm suddenly very tired. I close my eyes thinking of him.

* * *

**George's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of the floo chime going off. I groan and crawl over to the fireplace.

"Yes?" I ask, opening the connection.

"Oh! Thank god! I've got him, Mr. Weasley!" someone shouts. I groan and look up. Harry Potter's head is in my fireplace.

"Harry? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Fred." he says. _Fred? _My heart nearly stops. I take another look at Harry and see that he's pale and anxious looking.

"Where's, Fred?" I ask, while my mind starts to run circles in panic. He turns around to talk to someone behind him. When he faces me again he looks tired but relieved.

"Meet us at St. Mungo's in 15 minutes," he says and closes the connection. I take a look at the clock. _15 minutes?_ I apparate immediately.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I wake up to the lemon-y smell of cleaning charms and the blinding white of a room at St. Mungo's. Groaning, I try to sit up.

"Fuck!" I gasp.

White hot agony races up my side and I fall back onto the bed. _What the hell did I do last night? _The door to my room cracks open and I see my mother's face peering around the door.

"Fred, darling, are you awake?" she asks.

"Yeah, mum. I'm up," I answer and she races over to my side.

"Oh Fred, we were so worried!" she cries and pulls me into a hug.

"Ow, mum, stop. Please," I grimace and she releases me. She stares at me tearfully for a moment before turning to the door and motioning with her hand. The rest of my family wanders in with Harry following. I feel the same white agony again when I realize George isn't with them. I turn to my mother.

"Um, I'm a little fuzzy as to why I'm here. Care to fill me in?" I joke lightly. Fresh tears make their way into her eyes.

"Fred, you could've died last night! What were you thinking? Apparating drunk!" she sobs. I cringe. She's right. The last thing I remember is drinking several rounds of fire-whiskey.

"If Harry hadn't found you, you would have bled to death," my father says, approaching my bed. I look over to Harry and smile.

"Thanks, mate," I say. He smiles and walks over.

"Well, you know me, always saving people," he laughs and winks. I turn to my dad.

"So, what exactly did I do to myself?" I ask.

"Well, you splinched yourself pretty badly," he frowns. I lift the sheet covering me. There's bandaging all the way from my armpits to my knee of my right side.

"Shit," I mutter.

"You had to have two ribs re-grown and they tried to replace the muscle and skin as best they could. They couldn't do much after that," he explains, while I examine the bandages further.

"You're going to have a pretty nasty scar. They can't use anymore healing spells on the wound," Harry tells me. I nod and lay back. I know splinching injuries are hard to heal. Healing spells clash with the magical damage of the injury. A lot of the healing has to be done naturally. My eyes wander over my family and find the empty spot where George should be. I clear my throat.

"Um, is George here?" I ask, hopefully.

"Oh!" My mother exclaims. "Of course. He wanted to see you alone. He's waiting outside," she explains as she begins to hustle everyone out. A minute passes before the door opens again. George leans into the room. He looks sleep rumpled and miserable. I just want to hug him.

"How we feeling, brother?" he asks, grinning sadly.

"Like shit," I tell him. He nods and wanders over to the seat by my bed. We sit in an uncomfortable silence until I decide to break it.

"So, where did Harry find me?" I ask, hoping to get him talking. He looks at me and the pain in his eyes lances through me.

"Outside our shop," he whispers. My hands twist into the sheet. _Stupid. I'm so fucking stupid._ _He must hate me now._ I look up and meet his eyes again. _He must know I was apprating back to him._

"I'm sorry," he says quietly and my eyes widen.

"For what?" I ask. He rubs his hands together and leans closer.

"For almost losing you," he says. I close my eyes and let the tears burning in my eyes finally slip down my cheeks. I feel someone wiping them away and I open my eyes to find George sitting on my bed.

"And I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry for almost losing us," he whispers and kisses me. At first my brain shuts down completely but then George cups my face in his hands and I start kissing him back. It's sweet and slow and it's perfect. When I open my eyes I see my mirror image sitting back again.

* * *

**George's POV:**

"I'm so fucking stupid." I mumble. I look at Fred and see the confusion in his eyes. I move forward again until our noses are almost touching. I run my nose along his cheek until I'm right next to his ear.

"I've wanted you for so long. Why do you think I pushed you away? I couldn't control _myself_, " I tell him as I slide my fingers into his hair. "I almost lost my other half," I whisper against his skin. He shudders and a small moan escapes his lips. I kiss him again. This time though it's heated and says everything I can't put into words. We only break apart when we hear laughter drift over from the doorway. We turn around to see Harry standing there smiling.

"Finally," he mutters rolling his eyes. We just laugh softly and go back to ignoring him.

* * *

**A/N**: Smex and Epilogue to come!

I figured that if someone were splinched it would be similar to a magical scar. You can't heal a magical scar with magic. So I thought with an injury like splinching you could have almost a magical "allergic reaction" to too many healing spells. So Fred was healed as far as they could and he has to heal the rest of the way naturally.


End file.
